A Different Kind of Duel
by Lady Kaiba
Summary: Seto Kaiba wants something from Yugi. Yami has already told him he would duel him once they get to his friends, but that isn’t the kind of duel Seto Kaiba wants… Yaoi. Yami/Yugi/Seto one shot.


A Different Kind of Duel

                Lady Kaiba

 Seto Kaiba wants something from Yugi. Yami has already told him he would duel him once they get to his friends, but that isn't the kind of duel Seto Kaiba wants… Yaoi. Yami/Yugi/Seto one shot. This may become an actual story, depending on how many people want it to be.

~*~^~*~

 "Our satellite tracking system found your friends, Yugi."

"Well, then, where is he?" Yami replied.

"Hey, not so fast. I'll tell you exactly what you want to know," He looked down at Yami as they walked along the street and smirked, "That is, if you agree to duel me as soon as we find them."

Yami stopped immediately. "That's enough! This is not a game, Kaiba!" He yelled.  "My friends are in jeopardy and they need my help! A mad man is after them! And I already accepted your challenge, so you will get your duel. As soon as I know my friends are safe from harm."

Seto narrowed his eyes, "Well if that's the case, then I think you had better follow me right now."

"I hope that we're not too late." With that, the two teens quickly proceeded to the marine stadium.

~*~^~*~

"You did it, Jou!" Anzu cheered as he came back to the cement. 

"Yeah, you actually won." Honda agreed. Jou glared. "Why you…"

"Alright, boys, no fighting now." Sugoroku said, interrupting Jou. Jou grinned and up a thumbs up. 

"Aw, it was no sweat!" 

Anzu sweat dropped. "There you go again." She muttered. 

"Jounouchi Katsuya." A deep voice stated. Jou turned to look at the men in robes, eyes narrowed. 

"What do you want?" He asked. 

The man grinned. "Our master wants you!!!" 

Jou took a step back, startled. "Wha-?"

"Hold it right there!!" a voice yelled. The men turned around to see who had interrupted them. 

"Yug!!" Jou cried. "Where ya been, bud?"

"Not now, Jou." Yami stated, never taking his eyes off of the men. 

Jou's eyes moved from his best friend to the brunette beside him. "Kaiba?!" 

Seto ignored him, and just looked at the men. "So, you are Rare Hunters." He stated icily. "It appears you like to intimidate people, but I know you aren't all that scary…" he smirked, "…or tough, for that matter."

The leading man growled. "Why you-!"

"You'll have to get through me if you want my friends!" Yami interrupted.

Seto eyed the men as Yami spoke. "Us." He corrected. Yami looked at him, surprised. "That's right. You'll have to get through _us_ to get to his friends." 

The man smirked. "Fine!"

Yami smirked and nodded. The four activated their dueling disks and immediately the double duel from before was repeated. 

"I-impossible! He summoned Obelisk the Tormentor even before we had a chance to summon anything to defend with!!" One of the men cried. 

Seto smirked as their audience stared in disbelief. His eyes turned to the other man left. "Well, do you care for a taste of Obelisk's power?" He asked. 

The man shook his head and quickly ran away, the other two following. Yami watched as they left. "Marik will not give up this easily. He will send more, or he will come himself. He is in town, I can feel it." He muttered to himself.

Seto started to walk away, but then stopped and looked back at Yami. "Yugi, are you coming or not?" 

Yami blinked. "Where?"

"Somewhere we can have a private duel. I think they have seen enough of the power of the Egyptian Gods for one day." He replied. Yami nodded. 

"Alright." He started to follow Seto when Jou stopped him.   
  
"Wait, Yug!" Jou quickly walked up to him. " Do you really think it's such a good idea to go anywhere alone with this guy?" He asked in a low voice.

"I agree, Yugi, let us come with you!" Anzu added. 

Yami shook his head. "It's alright, I agree with Kaiba. We should go someplace where we won't gain any attention. The Egyptian Gods are extremely powerful, and I wouldn't want any of you to be harmed." He replied. He gave them a reassuring smile and turned back and followed Seto out of the stadium.

~*~^~*~

Yami frowned as they continued to walk. "Where are we going, Kaiba?" He asked. 

Seto smirked. "You'll see soon enough, Yugi." He offered nothing more and answered with out even looking over his shoulder. 

_//I don't like this.//_

_/There's nothing to worry about, Yami. Just follow him!/_ Yugi replied from his soul room. Yami frowned at him. 

_//Fine, but I still don't like it. It feels like he's leading us into a trap.//_

_/I think you're just being paranoid!/_

Yami snorted.

That got Seto's attention and he looked curiously over his shoulder. Yami's eyes were glazed over a bit as if he wasn't completely there, but daydreaming. _He is strange. I have a feeling there's more than one Yugi in there, and if I'm right, they would be talking right now…_a smirk pulled the corners of his lips up slightly as he looked forward again. _I wonder what they're talking about._

~*~^~*~

Yugi blinked as they came to a stop. Yami had relinquished control when they had ended their conversation, annoyed with Yugi teasing him about his paranoia. He looked around. "Kaiba, this hardly looks like a place to duel!"

Seto smirked. "How perceptive, Yugi." He replied. 

Yugi looked up at him, slightly confused. /_\What could he want?/_  He felt Yami's frown deepen.

_//Yugi, I don't like the looks of this!//_

_/Oh, hush! I know you don't. Stop being paranoid. I don't think he's going to hurt me, so you don't have anything to worry about!/_ Yugi replied. 

_//Right, then do you know why he brought us here?//_

Yugi nodded mentally. _/Yes. And I…/_

_//You what?//_ Yami was suspicious.

A blush rose to Yugi's cheeks. _/I…I…/_

Yami sighed. _//Quit stuttering!! Just say it already! …//_ A blush quickly rose to Yami's cheeks. _//Yugi…he's…he's…//_

Yugi blinked back to reality and his eyes widened as his face became redder. _/He's kissing me!/ _he finished. A minute after his shock, Yugi relaxed and began to reply to the kiss. 

Seto smiled against Yugi's lips. _Heh, he may be innocent, but I highly doubt he's naive._ He pulled away for air and pushed Yugi over toward the bed. Yugi's blush deepened. Seto smirked and cupped Yugi's cheek in his hand. Leaning over, he kissed him again. He pushed Yugi down so he was not lying on the bed and he knelt on one knee over him, supporting his weight on his hands. He ran his tongue over Yugi's lips and the shorter boy gasped. 

Taking the opportunity, Seto slid his tongue in and began his exploration of the small cavern. Yugi moaned into his mouth as their tongues touched and began to duel. Seto almost immediately won his dominance over the short boy. They separated just after a bright golden light disappeared. Panting, both Yugi and Seto looked to the new comer. 

"Yami!" Yugi squeaked, surprised. Yami smirked down at his hikari, then looked up at Seto and did the unthinkable, making both teens blanche. He pouted. 

Seto smirked at the spirit. "And what do you want?"

"This." He answered simply. Yami grabbed Seto's coat and pulled him over, crushing their lips together. He parted his lips willingly and a duel of the tongues commenced. Seto had to surrender this time, though he didn't mind. They broke away panting for breath. 

Yugi watched them from his position, now under Seto as he startled his waist, both amazed and amused. 

He cleared his throat and this time he was the one to pout. "That's not fair, Yami!!" 

Both Yami and Seto smirked down at little Yugi. Yami leaned over him. "What's not fair, aibou?" he asked.

A deep blush covered Yugi's cheeks. "You're leaving me out!" He said quietly. 

Yami's smirk widened. "I can fix that." With that, he closed the gap between the two of them and gently kissed his hikari, asking for entrance, which was given immediately. 

Seto watched in curiosity as the two counterparts made out. He smirked and decided to busy himself. He had removed their duel disks when Yugi had been spacing out, talking to his other, as Seto had guessed, and now decided to rid the boy of his leather shirt. Since he couldn't get it over Yugi's head due to his…preoccupation…he settled with pushing the fabric up and running his hands over his soft skin. 

Yugi moaned and shivered at Seto's touch. Yami broke apart to give them some air, and sat back up again, allowing Seto to remove Yugi's shirt, but only after Yami removed the puzzle. 

_This will be interesting…_ Yami thought as Seto traces patterns on Yugi's skin, across his abdomen, and caused the little one to shiver again.

Yami looked at Seto and decided he just had _way_ too much clothing on. He began pulling off the four buckles, two on each arm, and then threw them away. He pulled off Seto's white, sleeveless, trench coat, forcing the teen to take his hands off of the little one for a moment, then threw it carelessly away with Yugi's shirt. Next came the shirt. Carefully, the necklace was removed and set with the puzzle. Slightly more satisfied, Yami began to run his hands over Seto's abdomen, causing the taller teen to react much the same way Yugi had. 

Yami then frowned. "You're still wearing too many clothes, Seto!" 

Seto looked at him and smirked. "I believe you are the one with too many clothes on."

Yami shrugged and pulled off his shirt, flinging it across the room. Yugi stared wide-eyed at his Yami; he couldn't believe he just did that!!

"There, now we're even." He replied. "But I still say you have too many clothes on!"

Seto smirked. "Maybe if you help with little Yugi, I'll fix that problem." 

A deep blush rose to Yugi's cheeks as Seto slid off of him and removed their shoes, and Yami 'just happened' to slide his hands under his pants waist band. The next thing he new, all three of them were completely exposed. His blush deepened even more as his soon-to-be lovers gazed at him. 

Seto smirked. "Why so nervous, Yugi?"

Yami smiled gently down at him. "It's his first time." He answered. 

"And mine."

Yami looked up at Seto. His eyes widened slightly. He had been too busy admiring his aibou he hadn't noticed Seto. He reached out and ran a hand over Seto's chest. He smirked when he felt him shiver under his touch. Yami leaned up and pulled Seto into a passionate kiss.

Seto moaned into Yami's mouth as they once again duel and Yami's hands explored his chest. He gasped and his eyes widened when he felt little Yugi's mouth on him. His eyes closed and he moaned louder.

Yami pulled away and smirked at what caused Seto to moan. Yugi was driving him mad as he gently sucked on him. Seto moaned again and pushed Yugi away, panting. Yugi blinked up at him, then looked at Yami. 

"Did I do something wrong?"

Yami smirked. "No, not at all."

"It was just too good, little Yugi." Seto replied. He pushed Yugi down and Yami occupied him by running his tongue over his lips and his hand over his chest. He found a nipple and gently pinched it, causing Yugi to squeak and moan. Yugi gasped, allowing Yami to deepen the kiss even more, as Seto took him into his mouth.

Yami broke the kiss in their need for air and smirked. Yugi cried out again in pleasure and he panted harder. "Seto!" He cried out again as he came. Seto gladly swallowed it all. He pulled away and smirked at the cute blush. 

"You are cute when you blush, did you know that?" Seto asked. Yugi shook his head. Deciding he wanted to move on, Yami moved between the two, surprising Seto. He smirked when he understood what Yami wanted. 

Lubricating himself with Yugi's seed, Yami pushed a finger into him and moved it around, beginning to stretch him. Yugi gasped at the intrusion, but relaxed. Another finger slipped in, and he tensed a little. 

_//Relax, aibou.//_ Yami whispered into his mind. 

Yugi nodded and complied. Taking a breath, he relaxed. He scrunched his face up at the discomfort. His eyes suddenly shot open and he gasped. Yami smirked down at him and hit that spot again. Stars flew past Yugi's eyes again and he moaned. 

Yami gasped quietly as he felt Seto's intrusion. He forced himself to relax and concentrate on stretching Yugi. He moaned as Seto's long digits hit that spot deep within him and he leaned back into him, completely ignoring the pain and concentrating on the pleasure. 

He removed his fingers from his light and positioned himself at his entrance. He slowly began to push in as Seto removed his own digits. He felt Seto do the same as he did and he leaned over and captured Yugi's lips. 

Yugi whimpered into Yami's mouth as he stretched to accommodate him. Soon, he was buried to the hilt and he broke the kiss, remaining perfectly still.

Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck and held him there as he adjusted. Yami busied himself with kissing Yugi's face, neck, and shoulder, trying to sooth away what pain he felt. 

Yugi giggled as Yami kissed the junction between neck and shoulder. 

Yami lifted up so he was resting on his hands and blinked down at him. "What's so funny?"

Yugi shook his head, still smiling. "Nothing! It just…tickled…"

Yami and Seto lifted an eyebrow in curiosity. 

Seto smirked. "Shall we test out that theory, Yami?" he asked the spirit right before he leaned over and kissed the juncture between Yami's shoulder and neck. 

Yami shivered. "He's right, it does tickle." 

"Interesting. I never new that." He ran his hands down Yami's side and gently gripped his waist. Yami shivered in response and moaned quietly.

Yami's attention was brought to the pouting boy under him and he smiled. He sat up and pulled out, smirking at the effect it had on both Seto and Yugi, then pushed back in. 

Seto took the hint and began his own pace, thrusting in time with Yami. Yugi wreathed beneath them, intense emotions he had never before felt, rushing through him with each thrust. He moaned and the pace quickened.

Soon, they were moving at an incredibly fast pace, panting hard. Seto reached around Yami to gently grasp Yugi and began to pump him, doubling his pleasure.

Yugi shivered as his pleasure grew ever closer to its peak. He cried out as he came, clamping around Yami's shaft and calling out his lovers' names.

Yami followed him into the blissful pleasure, shooting his seed into his depths, followed by Seto. 

They pulled out and Yami collapsed beside Yugi, and Seto behind him. They panted heavily, trying to catch their breath.

"That wasn't a normal duel." Yugi said between breaths. 

Seto smirked. "No, but it's exactly what I wanted, and then more." 

Yugi's eyes suddenly shot open and he sat up. "Wait a minute!" He looked down at Yami. "How…?"

Yami blinked. "How what?"

"How do you have your own body?"

Yami shrugged. "I'm not sure," He smirked, " but it comes in handy, ne?"

Yugi blushed a deep shade of red and nodded. Yami chuckled and pulled Yugi down on top of him and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"The question is…why did Seto want this kind of duel?" He asked, lifting an eyebrow, as he looked at Seto. 

Seto smirked. "I won't tell. You'll just have to guess." 

Yami glared at him when he noticed the playful glint in his eyes. He sat up, pulling Yugi with him, and smirked. "Okay then." He looked back at Yugi and kissed him. "We should get dressed and go. Our friends are still worried." His face grew somber. "And I'm still worried about Marik."

Yugi nodded and climbed off of his lap. "….." he looked around. "Uh…Where did my pants go?" He turned around and looked back at his lovers when he heard sniggering. His eyes widened and then narrowed as he glared. He stomped over to the bed and yanked his pants out of Seto's hands. 

Seto pouted. "You're no fun."

Yugi glared again and continued to dress.

Yami shook his head and followed his aibou. He picked up a pair of pants and tossed them at Seto. They landed on his face and fell to his lap. He glared at the mischievous little Pharaoh, who was smirking at him. 

Yami stuck his tongue out and continued to dress and throw clothes at Seto. 

~*~^~*~

They exited the building, which just happened to be Seto's mansion, and walked back toward the area of the city all of the duelists were in. Yugi tugged on Yami's coat and Yami looked down at him. Nodding, he disappeared back into the Millennium Puzzle. Once they reached Kaiba Corp. Yugi turned back to Seto. 

"I guess we'll see you around." He said, sadly. 

Seto smiled down, _smiled_, not smirked, and Yugi blushed. "We'll definitely be seeing each other around. And I look forward to our next _duel_." He smirked as he emphasized the last word. 

With a bright light, Yami and Yugi had switched places and Yami smirked. "As do I." They shook hands, squeezing tightly in a challenge, before Yami turned and walked away. 

Mokuba ran up to Seto. "Seto! Where were you? I've looked everywhere!" 

Seto smiled down at his little brother. "I was just dueling with Yugi." He replied. 

"Oh! Who one?"

Seto looked back at Yugi's retreating back. "It was a tie." He started to walk around and search for someone that might be worth his time. His eyes narrowed. "I would like to meet this Marik. Perhaps I should find him." He chuckled to himself. "Then I might as well follow Yugi."

Mokuba followed Seto and looked up at him, confused. "Why?"

"Because, little brother, Yugi is searching for Marik." _Just as Marik is searching for him._ With that thought, they followed Yami, a smirk on Seto's lips. 

~*~^~*~

Yami stopped and looked behind him. _/What is it?/_

_//Seto is following us.//_ Yami replied with a smile. 

/_Why?/_

_//I believe his excuse will be because he wants to find Marik, and we are the ones Marik wants.//_ He watched as Seto walked up to him. 

"Let me guess. You want to find Marik."

Seto smirked and nodded. "Good guess."

"Lets go then." Yami turned around and started to walk again, searching for his friends, for surely that is where Marik would be heading. 

~*~^Fin^~*~

LK: ::grin:: I got a story done in less than 24 hours!!! Yay!! Okay, people, this is a special one shot. It is actually a gift to all of you from me for both an apology about DR's lack in update and because today is my Birthday!! That's right! This is officially my first lemon as a year older! There are only about four of you who know how old I am now, so I'll let the rest of you guess, but I won't be telling!!

Lara: You're so mean.

LK: Hai, but at least I'm posting a story. Now I really gotta go. I have half an hour to eat, get dressed, clean the littler box, clean my _room_, and shower before we go do our errands….I can't do all that in the amount of time I have….::sigh:: Oh, well. And pay close attention to what I said about this becoming an actual story. Please R+R and give me what I want for my b-day! You're reviews!! That's not asking much, ne? ^_^ Ja ne~!!


End file.
